


Obssessed

by Peculeah



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, RPF, rpdr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peculeah/pseuds/Peculeah
Summary: Craquaria prompt: Aquaria hopes getting drunk will give her the courage to tell Miz cracker how she really feels about her, but as she stands in front of cracker’s door, she collapses - passing out. Finding an unconscious Aquaria at her door, Miz cracker does her best dragging her inside. She doesn’t know why Aquaria of all people would come to her house. Especially since she seems to hate her so much.





	Obssessed

**Author's Note:**

> So if you've read this already it's because I've already posted it on my tumblr page Trixyazamatova  
> If not, I hope you enjoy it!  
> (I wrote it drunk, it's a bit cheesy but I think it's cute and I hope you agree)

She had just sat down to tuck into her pizza when her buzzer rang. Brianna let her head drop heavily onto the table in frustration. ‘Who the fuck is ringing my goddamn doorbell right now?’ 

It was 11:30pm, Brianna Cracker had just got back from her shift at the bar and was desperate for some dinner and sleep. At first she ignored the noise and kept eating, praying that whoever it was would get the message and leave, but after a moment the buzzer rang five more times consecutively and then was pressed down continuously for 15 seconds until she gave in and pulled open her front door.

‘What the FUCK do you want?’ Brianna hissed at her unwanted guest the moment she opened the door, her eyebrows knotting together when she saw who it was. ‘Aquaria?’

The brunette stood at her door was clearly wasted, her long legs swaying unsteadily and her heavily outlined eyes blinking slowly and unevenly. ‘So blonde.’ She smiled serenely and stroked Brianna’s blonde hair, still teased and huge from her shift, before falling slowly backwards and passing out on the ground in front of Brianna’s door.

‘Dear lord what did I do to deserve this?’ There was a huge part of Brianna that was tempted to leave Aquaria where she had fallen but let’s be honest, she could never do that.

It was easier than Brianna was expecting to drag the younger woman into her apartment considering how much taller Aquaria was, but then again she was slim and Brianna was a black belt in karate so she had a decent amount of upper body strength on her side. She managed to drag Aquaria onto her couch thankful that the outfit she was wearing, despite being incredibly skimpy, continued to cover all of her intimate areas as Brianna navigated her limbs into a comfortable position.

The younger girl seemed to be completely out cold and Brianna grabbed her fuzzy, pink comforter out of her bedroom and draped it onto Aquaria’s unconscious body.

This was not exactly a common occurrence, especially as Brianna was sure the younger girl usually hated her guts. In fact the last time she had seen Aquaria the brunette had told Brianna to stop stealing her looks and that ‘yellow didn’t even look cute on her’.

For some reason Aquaria seemed to think that every time she wore an outfit if anyone else ever wore anything remotely similar that meant they were ‘stealing her style’ and for whatever reason this seemed especially true for Brianna. It might be because facially they were quite similar so Aquaria saw more similarities between them, but Brianna was pretty sure it was just because Aquaria had it out for her. It’s not even like their yellow dresses were even that alike and she knew she looked damn fine in yellow thank you very much.

Aquaria shifted slightly on the couch, rolling her head to the side, knotting her eyebrows together in a concerned expression and drearily opened her eyes.

‘Imgonapuke…’ The words slurred together in a jumbled mess but Brianna heard as much as she needed to hear as she ran into the kitchenette that joined onto her living room, grabbing a bowl from the closest cupboard and thrusting it at Aquaria just in time for her to throw up whatever she had been drinking.

It was a pretty sad sight watching the twenty something with her usually flawless make up running down her face as she curled over the bowl. A section of her dark hair threatened to fall forwards into the bowl and Brianna quickly moved to her hair back, looking away from the sorry sight.

After a few minutes of vomiting, Aquaria sobbing out apologies and Brianna cleaning up after her the blonde took the younger woman into her bathroom to get her cleaned up.

‘I need to take your make up off, okay?’ Brianna held a packet of makeup wipes in front of Aquaria’s face, taking her sorry sob as consent to do so. She started by taking off the heavy, dark eyeshadow and liner around Aquaria’s pale blue eyes, pulling off the fake lashes probably less delicately than she would have done if they didn’t belong to a girl that hated her and moments ago threw up on her couch.

After she was satisfied that she had removed as much of Aquaria’s eye makeup as possible she moved onto her lipstick, dragging the wipe across the dark haired woman’s lips and scrubbing off the product.

Throughout the whole process Aquaria just stared at Brianna, a sad look behind her eyes. Once her makeup was completely removed Brianna saw just how defenceless she looked, her usually intense and dramatic eyes seemed soft and kind and her lips red-raw from Brianna’s scrubbing were turned down into a sad pout. She still looked beautiful, of course, she was the sort of person who couldn’t help it.

‘Okay I think you’re de-gunked now.’ Brianna shot Aquaria a smile, hoping the younger girl might smile back. She didn’t.

‘Why are you so nice to me? I’ve been so horrible to you.’

‘Girl, I’m a nice person. It’s what I do. Plus you’re clearly wasted and for some reason you came here, so I’m gonna look after you.’

Aquaria looked down at her hands, picking at her long fingernails. ‘M’sorry I came here like this.’ She was still obviously drunk; her whole demeanour was different from usual.

‘Yeah, why did you come here?’ Brianna questioned, watching as Aquaria seemed to squirm at the question.

‘I needed to tell you something. It was so important.’

‘Well go on?’

Taking a deep breath, Aquaria looked up to meet Brianna’s eye and took the shorter woman’s hands into her own. ‘I’m, like, in love with you I guess.’

Brianna stared for a moment before bursting out into a fit of laughter. ‘Oh honey you are drunker than I thought.’ She pulled away from Aquaria and stood up to leave the bathroom. ‘You should brush your teeth, you can use my toothbrush if you want it’s on the side. Don’t worry, I’ll pretend you didn’t say anything. You won’t remember in the morning anyway.’

She quickly exited the room before Aquaria could say anything else and shut the door behind her, walking into her bedroom.

That was typical Aquaria, spend half an hour throwing up and getting cleaned up by Brianna and then saying the one thing that would fuck with her head. Of course there was no way that she could actually know that Brianna had a thing for her, the blonde had never told anyone, and yet it still seemed like she was being mocked.

It was the reason Brianna still hung around the places she knew Aquaria would be even though the younger girl clearly had it out for her, and it was the same reason she hadn’t left the brunette out on the street in a drunken heap like she probably deserved.

Brianna looked at herself in her vanity mirror, pulling her huge, teased blonde hair up into a messy bun that she would deal with in the morning before taking off her own make up with the wipes she kept in her bedroom. When you wore as much make up as Brianna did you learned to keep wipes in pretty much every drawer of your home.

She had just taken her lipstick off when there was a soft knock on the door. Aquaria pushed the door open slightly, waiting for an invitation in.

‘I’ve put a comforter on the sofa for you-’

‘Brianna, I know I’m like, so wasted right now.’

‘Yeah you are, so you should probably go to sleep before you start talking shit again.’

With a frustrated sigh Aquaria forced herself into Brianna’s room and sat herself on the blonde’s bed. ‘I’m not talking shit! You’re talking shit! I mean, you’re not talking shit but you’re talking shit by saying I’m talking shit when I’m not talking shit.’

‘Sweetie I have no idea what you’re talking about.’ Brianna stood up to leave again. ‘It’s fine I’ll sleep on the couch-’

‘I really am in love with you, at least, I really think I’m in love with you.’ Aquaria shuffled off the bed and stood in front of Brianna, stopping her from being able to leave. Brianna rolled her eyes. ‘I know you probably don’t believe me but it’s true. I’m like, obsessed with you.’

‘Aquaria you can’t stand me.’

‘That’s not true!’ Aquaria grabbed hold of Brianna’s hands again, her pale eyes searching Brianna’s face for any signs of agreeance. Brianna looked away. ‘I only say all the shit I do because I have no idea how to- like how I’m supposed to say what I feel or- my brain is like freaking out because I’m thinking how much I like you and my mouth just says something mean.’ The brunette is looking slightly panicked now, stumbling over her words. ‘Fuck I am so bad at talking and with words and especially when I’m this drunk but- I really just think you’re like, amazing.’

Brianna stood there speechless for a minute, before reaching out to tuck a dark piece of hair back behind Aquaria’s ear. ‘I’m only saying this because I know you won’t remember it in the morning, but I’m kind of obsessed with you too.’

At this confession, Aquaria broke into a stunning grin that honestly took Brianna’s breath away.

‘Can I please kiss you now?’

‘Aquaria, it looks bad enough that I am 10 years older than you, I’m not about to take advantage of you when an hour ago you were too drunk to keep your eyes open.’

Disheartened, Aquaria took a few steps back towards the door. ‘What about if I come in here, sober, in the morning, and tell you the exact same thing?’

‘If that happens darlin’ you can kiss me as much as you like.’

With a smile, Aquaria left the room to her makeshift sofa bed while Brianna threw herself into her own bed, suddenly exhausted.

-

The sunlight through the blinds woke Brianna up the way they always did, but something was different this morning. An unfamiliar heat against her side caused Brianna to sit up in panic, only to see that at some point in the night Aquaria must have got fed up with her sofa bed and snuggled up to Brianna. The sudden movement must have woken Aquaria up as the dark haired girl squinted in the sun and grasped her arm out to pull Brianna back down to lie next to her.

‘What are you doing?’

‘You told me if I was here in the morning to tell you I love you, you’d let me kiss you.’ Aquaria’s bare face seemed to glow in the morning light, a beatific smile spreading from cheek to cheek despite the tell-tale dark circles under her eyes indicating a heavy night. ‘Can I kiss you now?’

‘Really?’

‘Brianna, what more do you fucking want from me. I’m too hungover to go and buy you roses and shit will you please just kiss me.’

Not wanting to push further in case the younger woman changed her mind, Brianna grinned and closed the distance between them, smiling into a soft kiss that Aquaria quickly dominated, rolling them over so she was on top of Brianna, her dark hair falling like a curtain as she grinned down at her. ‘You have no idea how much I’ve wanted this.’

Before Brianna could respond by telling Aquaria she could probably guess exactly how much she’s wanted this, Aquaria pressed a hard, desperate kiss against her lips and any words she had suddenly left her mind. She wrapped her arms around Aquaria’s back and pulled her down so their stomachs were flush against each other, the heat from the younger girl’s toned torso pulled a moan out of Brianna that she wasn’t expecting as she was suddenly aware of the fact that Aquaria must have taken her shirt off last night. Aquaria grinned and took Brianna’s bottom lip between her teeth and bit down lightly before pressing kisses down Brianna’s neck. ‘I’m so glad I came over last night.’

‘Be glad I didn’t leave you passed out on my doorstep.’ Brianna let out a breathy laugh as Aquaria nipped her collarbone playfully.

‘You wouldn’t have done that. You’re obsessed with me. I definitely remember you saying that.’ She smiled wickedly.

‘It’s not too later for me to kick you out.’

‘Oh no, you’re never getting rid of me now.’

Brianna thought she could probably live with that.


End file.
